


Delete

by StarkLoveStripes



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLoveStripes/pseuds/StarkLoveStripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? SHIELD agents need hobbies too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete

**Author's Note:**

> Was made very quickly while i was drunk. I thought Phlint would sober me up. :)))) and wouldn't you know it, It did! Phlint works wonders.

Phil stepped out of the elevator, reviewing the latest mission briefing in hand. Other than the actual fighting with whatever was attacking Manhattan, this was the hardest part of the job. Briefing the Avengers. Honestly, they're like kindergarteners, God knows where they get all that energy. Phil's brows started to pinch at the mere thought of trying to gather them round long enough to brief them.

There must be a god or some form of diety out there after all.

For once, when Phil rounded the corner leading to the common living room, all six were present and accounted for. They were sprawled on the couch watching the screen of the way too big TV screen. Apparently, they were reading. Huh. Reading. Phil's brow shot up with surprise. And he isn't one to be easily surprised.

That, or they were all under mind control.

Stark suddenly laughed. Joined shortly by Captain Rogers. Natasha's shoulder shrugged twice which would be her equivalent of a full blown cackle. Dr. Banner let out a chuckle. Not long after, Thor joined in the laughing fit. Only Clint seemed unaffected.

"Oh my god! They totally got you down!" Stark managed to say in between wheezes.

"They do not!" Clint said, and based on his movements, he crossed his arms.

"I can attest that it is in fact accurate." Natasha pitched in, unhelpfully.

"Aye. The screens have captured your likeness in words!" Thor declared.

"You do have a tendency to hide in the air ducts, Clint." Bruce pointed out.

"Yeah! but not with a plate of pancakes!" Everybody shot clint a look. "Okay! One time! That was one time!" Clint raised his hands in defeat.

"It's actually a little bit creepy how they know that..." Steve said. "You don't think they REALLY know what we're doing inside the tower right?" silence fell on the group and Phil took his chance and cleared his throat. Everybody's head turned to him.

"Agent! How long have you been standing there?" Tony said with an oddly enthusiastic voice. "Come on! Pull up a chair! We're reading gold here!"

"Since you're all reading already... Might I suggest you read these?" He put his hand up to show the mission folders. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce got up and took one from his hand and moved to the kitchen - their unofficial briefing space. Thor glanced at the screen, obviously reluctant, before he followed everyone out. Tony groaned that probably meant _'But we were having so much fun! Together! As a Team! team bonding! Like you asked!!'_ And Phil shot him a look that probably meant _'I've got a taser, and I'm not afraid to use it.'_ Tony rolled his eyes and snatched the folder from Phil's already outstretched hand.

If Phil enjoyed pulling the Avengers' leg, well, nobody needed to know. That was one of the perks he gets as their liaison. He followed Tony to the kitchen, swiping the smug grin off of his face and turning it back to bland.

o0o0o

"You're kidding right?" Tony whined. "You pulled us out of a perfectly good reading to tell us to cut back on the 'inappropriate online behavior'" heavy air quotes lingered.

"Afraid not. The PR team believes that your online activity reflects your superhero alter ego in a bad way" Phil gave a shrug.

"So basically, the new mission is just to avoid embarrassing ourselves online?" Bruce summed up.

"It would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh hell! If you need me for something that I can actually care enough to give a f-" Steve gave him a look. "I'll be in the living room, reading." Tony finished lamely and promptly exited.

That went better than expected. He actually expected Tony to leave after two minutes. With an exasperated sigh, Phil said "Dismissed." to which the Avengers ran - or at least their version of ran- back to the living room.

Phil motioned to Natasha and asked. "Do I want to know?" Natasha gave him a sly smile. which he took as _'probably not. but it REALLY is interesting.'_ and she followed the others back. A few minutes later, they were all laughing again. minus Clint's _'Oh come on!'_

Phil sucked in a breath and moved to the living room. He read in silence what was displayed on the screen. "What am I reading?" He said after a while.

"Tis our adventures in the minds of midgardian philosophers!" Thor said, which wasn't really helping.

"Fanfiction." Steve supplied. And a quiet 'ah' escaped Phil's lips.

"Who about?" Phil asked again.

"Clint." Natasha answered. and then smiled. which was never a good sign.

"Why?"

"Darcy sent us all a link to a fanfiction she found about Stony." This was Bruce.

"I'm sorry. Stony?"

"It's Stark and Cap." Clint said, pout clear in his voice. The complete lack of reaction on the two subjects seemed unusual.

"I thought you were reading about Barton?"

"We were. But the author had more than one fiction, so we decided to read the rest. They have alot about... uhm... Stony... But there's also alot about Clint. So we decided to read those too." Steve said a slight color tinted his cheeks when he said the pair name.

"They seem to be a big fan of Hawkeye. More than Stony. we haven't even dented the surface." Bruce said.

"When did you start reading?"

"Yesterday, I think. What day is it?" Tony asked.

"Wednesday."

"Ah. then two days ago."

"This author is strangely accurate though. They seem to know what's actually going on inside the tower." Natasha pointed out. Silence fell again.

Tony took a tablet at the end of the coffee table. "JARVIS, check the comms and feed inside the tower. Everything. Check if someone managed to hack into the systems and track them down. I want to hire them." A slap on Tony's shoulder was delivered by Steve.

Tony rubbed his shoulder mouthing an 'ow'. He looked at the rest of the team who seemed to be giving him a look that plainly said 'Are you crazy?' "What? If they can hack into my systems, then they deserve to work for me."

Steve rolled his eyes "You are so full of yourself."

Tony scoffed and nudged him. "You love it."

Steve let out a soft chuckle before he put his arm on the back of the couch. Tony immediately snuggled his way into the space.

"Did I miss something?" Phil asked, yet again confused.

"They hooked up after reading a few stories by the author. Apparently, they both got the courage after finding out that they were being cheered on by thousands of fans." Clint explained.

"Another reason why we need to find this person! We need to thank them." Tony beamed.

Phil shook his head. "I was not trained for this. I'll take my leave now." Phil stalked to the elevator, hearing more sounds of laughter and a faded Tony practically screaming _'Oh Shit! It's called Phlint!'_ followed by more laughter.

o0o0o

Phil stared at his screen, irritated by the error message that was displayed. He's been trying for a good amount of time, and the error message just won't budge. Giving up was never really in his nature, so he'll keep on trying until he's cleared everything.

"You won't be able to take it down. Stark hacked into the site and disabled that feature." Clint stood by his doorway, which he was sure he locked.

Right. Natasha.

Phil closed the window and stared at clint. "I'm not following." He said with a shake of his head.

"Stark wouldn't budge about finding the writer. He spent almost an hour tracing them. But the IP addresses were different everytime. And it was always a public server. But even surveillance from the addresses failed. Stark was mildly impressed. He'd be really impressed if not for the biggest clue left." Clint made his way to Phil's desk.

"Clue?"

"The addresses were from different states, if not, then countries away. Care to explain?" He walked around the desk and spun Phil's chair to face him.

"explain what?" Phil's face refused to give him away.

"You're really going to drag this on?"

"I was trained not to give away information." Phil shrugged.

Clint smirked at him. "Then I guess we'll have to see who was trained better then." He shifted the desk lamp to shine a bright light on Phil's face. Phil squinted trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden change in luminance. He could still make out Clint's shape, and the hand that held his chair in place. "Admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phil shook his head. Clint placed the lamp back. Phil's eyes took a while to readjust again but he didn't miss the second hand that now trapped him in his chair. He didn't break eye contact with Barton.

Barton leaned in to bring his face closer to Coulson's. He narrowed his eyes and watched every twitch and movement in Coulson's face. "Who's the author, Phil?" Clint inched forward.

"I don't know." Still expressionless.

Clint moved even closer, their faces only inches apart. "He looked at those blue eyes that seemed to hold everything he ever wanted. Ever needed." Clint recited. "And as he watched him closing in, his gaze dropped to those lips." Phil let his eyes fall to Clint's lips just as it was said. Clint let the tip of his tongue brush his lower lip. "Not missing the way that tongue grazed over those perfect pink lips."

Clint has managed to get close enough that his lips ghosted over Phil's, but not touching. "Admit it, Phil." Clint's breath brushed on his lips. Phil managed not to break his expression, nor shudder at the soft feeling.

"I don't know what to admit." Phil managed to find Clint's eyes again.

"And as he stared again at those eyes, the playful tone in them, now gone replaced by sincerity, desperation, want. He finally pieced it together. He knew..." Lips touched. Soft and warm at first. Turning Hot and deep as soon as it started. Clint's tongue licked his lip, Phil granted him entrance as his hand found it's way to Clint's neck pulling him closer. Clint grabbed his tie and pulled him in, as if they weren't close enough.

Both were panting when it ended and it was Clint who broke the kiss, Phil's lips tried to follow, not wanting it to end so soon. "He wasn't the only one who wanted this." Clint bit his lip. Phil pulled the straightest face he could muster, but a smile tugging at his face betrayed him.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Clint grinned and kissed him again, this time it was more quick and lingering. "For the record, you are a great writer." Phil felt the smile Clint gave with the kiss.

Phil shrugged. "I try." and Clint laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me a prompt or whatever else on tumblr. I'm under the same name. :)


End file.
